Project Summary/Abstract: Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BISR) Bioinformatics has become an integral part of cancer research due to the high-throughput nature of experimental data (broadly dubbed as `omics' data) that are being generated from cancer research projects. Thus, a tremendous need exists for developing computational infrastructure for the collection, processing, storage, analysis, and facilitation of the use of such data by the cancer research community. The main goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to facilitate access to bioinformatics resources and current technology, and to provide support and train researchers in the use of computational resources and data analysis tools in bioinformatics. The proposed Bioinformatics Core is equipped with locally installed bioinformatics tools and databases, licensed software tools (Vector NTI, Ingenuity Pathway Analysis, iPathway, CLC Genomics workbench, and Lasergene), dedicated computational servers, data storage with backup options, and access to high-end computing servers. The Core offers a wide range of bioinformatic services that fall into five thematic areas including (i) analysis of next-generation sequencing (NGS)-based genomics data; (ii) analysis of array-based and systems biology data; (iii) use of computer programming, machine-learning, and high- performance computing in research projects; (iv) development of software and database applications for bioinformatics projects; and (v) scientific consultation. Over the past 4 years, the Core has supported numerous research projects at the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) with over half of the Core users hailing from the Buffett Cancer Center. Majority of the Core services used by the Cancer Center investigators fall into NGS-based and systems biology related analyses. The Core Director is assisted by four well-trained support staff with diverse training backgrounds in computer science, statistics, cancer genomics and systems biology. An advisory board that consists of members representing different colleges and schools at UNMC oversees the Core. The board reviews the existing services and suggests new services, reviews the operating policies and service charges. The Core personnel have been supported by institutional, cancer center and other extra-mural grants, which confer stable and sustainable environment to the Core, thus facilitates the hiring, training and retaining competent and diverse expertize in the Core that is particularly important to the Cancer Center. In addition, the Core Director also leads a research group in cancer genomics and bioinformatics and collaborates with a number of cancer center investigators. These collaborations facilitate the development of novel and customized data analysis protocols that suit the needs of cancer center research projects and create synergistic opportunities to develop interdisciplinary research programs in cancer biology.